pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Pikmin
|image=Red Pikmin Bitter Berry.JPG |size=73px |resistance=Fire |strength=15 |mobility=10 |throw=10 |carry=1 |candypop=Crimson Candypop Bud }} Red Pikmin are pikmin that were the first ones discovered by Captain Olimar. They are the only Pikmin (In canon Pikmin games) that can survive fire, other than Bulbmin, and are in all three pikmin games. They have a large, pointy nose that appears to be the reason behind its larger than average attack power. The reason behind its flame immunity is a mystery, though some theories have been made about it, including a flame retardant chemical in their skin. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline Red Pikmin are immune to fire. They are 1.5x stronger than a normal Pikmin, they have average speed. In Other Games Red Pikmin appear in the Pikmin 1 Card Set. Their ability is the ability to resist fire damage. File:Red Pikmin Card 1.png|Red Pikmin in the Pikmin 1 Card Set Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Red Pikmin retain their fire resistance and strong attacks like in Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. Red Pikmin and their Onion can be found in the Beginner Territory within the Land of Wonders. Red Pikmin are found in this Territory because they had retreated from the Inferno Territory, the reason being predators. Hawaiian Breadbugs pose as a nuisance for Captain Olimar. Red Pikmin will follow and refuse to attack or carry any Hawaiian Breadbugs whether they are deceased or not. Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Pikmin SP They are the same as the Red Pikmin from Pikmin 2. In Pikmin SP, they are found in Quietbreeze Valley once you land. They are found with an onion and they can still be obtained with crimson candypops or queen candypops. In Pikmin Kart, Red Pikmin are items that are found in item boxes commonly. You can throw them in front of your kart and they'll hitch on to a random kart in their range. They'll slow the kart they hitched onto more than the average Pikmin, and the driver of the Kart has to swerver wildly to shake them off. They also won't fall of if the driver drives into a fire geyser. As with all Pikmin items, the Whistle item can protect a player from Pikmin attacks and steal them for himself, so be careful who you throw them at! Pikmin: Advanced Trilogy Red Pikmin appear as NPCs in all the three games in the trilogy. Also, according to legend, one of the Three Generals was a Red Pikmin. Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants Powers, weaknesses, and methods of obtaining are all identical to the red pikmin of Pikmin 2. It is arguably the first type of pikmin discovered in Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants, as the Green Pikmin were discovered at the same time. Pikmin: Forces of Evil Red Pikmin appear in Pikmin: Forces of Evil as the first Pikmin encountered on the Planet of the Pikmin. New abilities are given to them, such as being able to grab ledges and hoist other Pikmin up (a trait shared with Purple Pikmin.) When Olimar collects the Prometheus's Gift Upgrade on Pop Star, Red Pikmin can preform an attack using fire when their throw is charged by Olimar. Their increased attack and their charge attack makes them killing machines when combined with the Warsong Upgrade. |image=Red Pikmin Bitter Berry.JPG |size=73px |resistance=fire |strength=above average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Elemental Pikmin |image= |size= |resistance=Fire element |strength=above average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} They are the Fire element Pikmin. One Pikmin A Red Pikmin appears as the main character of the game. He has no name so the player gets to name him. His special ability is bursting into flames. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War |image=redpikminPTBW.png |size=250px |resistance=fire |strength=above average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Red Pikmin are found in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. They retain the same abilities as usual, mainly being more powerful and having fire resistance. They are located at Base Camp. Pikmin: The Winds of Light Red Pikmin are found at The Summoning Garden in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. They have the same normal abilities. Pikmin Forever |image=PF Red Pikmin.png |size=250px |resistance=fire |strength=above average (15) (20 ignited) |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Red Pikmin are the first type of Pikmin discovered in ''Pikmin Forever''; Captain Olimar finds five of them on day 1 in the Daybreak Glade. They are still resistant to fire and strong attackers, but now they have the added ability to ignite their stems using fire sources, like fire geysers or Fiery Blowhogs. Ignited Red Pikmin have even greater attack power and can destroy wooden walls. The burning only lasts 30 seconds unless re-ignited by a fire source, and budded or flowered Red Pikmin who burn continuously for more than one minute will begin to revert to leaf stage. Pikmin: Elements Red Pikmin are the first type of Pikmin found in Pikmin: Elements. They are found in the Forest of Beginnings. They are Immune to fire. At Level 1, they do 2 damage and have a speed of normal. At level 10, they do 12 damage and have a speed of high. Pikmin Community Fangame These Pikmin are Present in the Pikmin Community Fangame with attack of 2, defense of 5, and speed of 1. They are still resistant to fire, and have greater attack power than those of other pikmin. Pikmin 2: Toast Edition Red Pikmin appear in Pikmin 2: Toast Edition as the first type of Pikmin disocvered. Pikmin: Koppai Invasion Red pikmin appear as the first type rediscovered, and keeps its Flame Resistance, however can burn up to Lava. Pikmin: Theme Park They are once again found as the first Pikmin discovered. They retain their Fire Resistiance, however has basic stats, like most other Pikmin. The Pikmin type that took this one's is the Crimson Pikmin. Category:Pikmin: Dawn of the Food Chain Category:Pikmin Z